The Death of Two Great Heros
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: In a land where the blood thirsty androids rule; love is found only to be lost; friendships are made only to be shattered; life exists only to succumb to death. This is the story of Trunks, a young warrior, and how he wishes to escape life's trageties.
1. Part 1: Jennifer's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...Why? Because I'm broke and they would never sell it to me anyways. *sniffle* At least I still have fanfics! (he he he)  
  
A/N: This story is a romance/angst. It also has some gore in it, but so far, so good. It takes place in an alternate universe. This is the world of Mirai no Trunks, except a few odd twists of fate have thrown the future into more chaos than even the young demi-saiyan can't handle.  
  
The Deaths of Two Great Heros  
  
Part 1: Jennifer's Story  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, her bosy heaving up and down as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks and dampened the tattered leather of her pants. Her right leg was broken, no, shattered. The bone pierced the skin and her blood flowed freely, unobstructed, from the fatal wound. but her crippled leg didn't hurt half as much as her torn heart.  
  
"O-otousan (father)," she whimpered as her body shivered, goosebumps encompassing her skin. She sniffled before she went on. "Okaasan (mother)...Oniichan (older brother)...Minna (everyone)...Everyone is gone." She let out a soft groan and tried forcing the tears back into her eyes, but all that did was cause more to come. The lump in her throat grew larger, so now all she could do was sob and try to choke down some of the filthy air that surrounded her.  
  
"Why?" she tried whispering, but it came out as a whimper instead. /Why did they take them? Mina...All of them except me...Those bakas. I hate them!...Why? Why do they do this?/ She pulled her legs closer to her chest as she leaned more of her weight on the tree at her back. /How can they hate humans so much, when we look so much like them?!/ Jennifer shivered. /Okaasan...Why did you try to protect me? Now I'm alive and no one else is! You shielded me with yourself. Your soul for mine./ She wiped some more of her mother's blood from her face with her hand and looked at the smears of scarlet. /But what am I supposed to do now?/ She let out a long groan and shivered. /I'm cold, hungry, and alone...So horribly alone./ The tears resumed the rapid flow they had before. Jennifer was so weak that she simply let herself collapse onto the small, clear patch of earth beside her. A sharp pain exploded in her skull as the darkness washed over her and the rock she hadn't noticed was bathed in her blood.  
  
***  
  
"Kuso!" Trunks muttered to himself as he flew over the broken buildings to the orbs of golden light that kept exploding on the horizon. "I'm not going to make it! Damn it!" Trunks increased his speed as much as he could, but his inner strength and will to protect, was no match for the sheer power and destruction expertise of the beasts he raced forwards to stop.  
  
Before he was within a mile of the town, the explosions stopped. Wicked, shrill laughter filled the air after a few brief moments of silence and two trails of light fleeing in the opposite direction told him the sinister creations of Dr. Gero were off to take the lives of more innocent victims, or just relax. After all, most of the world was theirs now, anyways. Humans were an endangered species, and within a couple more years, extinct would be much more conflict.  
  
By the time he finally set foot on the demolished city, more ruble remained of this once majestic part of Japan, not just ruins and scattered pieces of reinforced concrete. There was blood everywhere. This was one of the resorts to the survivors, to what was left of the human species. There couldn't be over 200 left now. The crimson painted streets and blood splattered windows, aside from the fact that he couldn't detect a single strong chi signal, told him that none of the fifty people in the town survived.  
  
Trunks had to fight the tears that threatened to grace his cheeks and walked onward through the ruble, hoping against all hope that maybe someone, anyone, had survived this brutal massacre.  
  
"Dead," he said with a aigh as he dropped down onto a fairly large hunk if cincrete. He buried his face in his hands and then combed his fingers back through his hair. "No...not again..." Vegeta had died mere months before and Gohan only weeks after him. The time machine was never finished, and since Trunks wasn't also born with his mother's gift with technology, it has stayed that way ever since she died those three pain filled months ago. "I have no one now," Trunks whispered to himself, his fingers still tangled in his mess of lilac hair. "The rest of my new found freinds are dead...And if I had arrived just a few minutes earlier this would've never happened. Damn it!" Trunks screamed as he loosened his grip on his hair and slammed both his fists into the concrete. "It's not fair!" Teats started to slip down the cheeks of his hung head. He was defeated. Useless. "If only I hadn't fallen asleep! Then they all would still be alive right now." /But you have to sleep, Trunks,/ a voice in the back of his mind seemed to say. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and it worked for a few seconds. Just long enough for him to hear the faint drip-drip of blood and the shallow breathing of the inconscious.  
  
Turning around he saw a girl collapsed on the groud behind him, her leg nearly beyond repair, and her blue-cotten candy looking hair slowly turning crimson. He brown leather pants and white Capsule Corp. shirt were worn and tatteres, and seemed to be flecked with blood that wasn't her own. He lifted the blood soaked figure into his arms and took off towards the last palce he thought safe. His home. His refuge. What was left of his life.  
  
***  
  
She awoke on a matress laid on the floor that was pushed up against one of the wals in the tattered room she was in. She sat up and moved to stand up, but was stopped by the sharp ain that radiated up her left leg, and caused her to quiver as it flooded through her body.  
  
Hearing a painfilled gasp, Trunks rushed in from the adjoining room to see how the sole survivor of the blood massacre had faired.  
  
The first live person she had seen since her life had shattered in front of her very eyes, stumbled into her room. He had lilac hair that fell to right above his ears and deep blue eyes. His clothes were as tattered as her own and he had the battle scars to prove that he too had his fair share of close calls in this death trap called "Earth." A faint pink scar graced the left side of his face from his cheekbone to an inch away from his chapped, pink lips. From the concerned look on his face, she could tell that he had saved her, and from the empty room that surrounded her, the only one that was saved. She tried smiling, but all that did was cause the corners of her mouth to twitch. She really was alone.  
  
He walked towards her and knelt down on the floor nest to the beaten up matress. "Hey, are you all right? I didn't look like you'd make it. You looked pretty bad when I found you."  
  
"I have a splitting headache and it feels like something chomped my left leg in half."  
  
Trunks smiled. "You're not too far off...Your left leg was nearly destroyed, but my Mom, being the genius that she is, some how managed to fix it." Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "It still baffled me how she does that." Then he looked into her deep green eyes with his own burning saphire for a moment before he went on. "You cracked your skull open on a rock too. Heck, you're lucky to even be alive!"  
  
Jennifer looked down as her hands and the sheet that covered her. "Yeah lucky. Sure," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks asked in a cheery voice, knowing damn well what she had said. /Oh God, please let her not commit suicide like the others. I don't think I could take all that blood again./  
  
Jenifer snapped out of her ensnaring thoughts. "Huh? Oh, nothing...It's just that...Well, I know this is a stupid question, but I have to ask anyway." Trunks nodded his head. "Way anyone else...I mean, am I..."  
  
Trunks nodded his head once more, now with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Dammit!" Jennifer pounded her fist into the cement floor next bed. Pain shot up to her elbow, but it didn't matter. they really were all gone, and now she was stuck under the guidence of this stanger, someone who didn't lover her ot care about her at all. Hot tears started burning down her cheek faster than she could wipe them away. "It's...not...fair," she managed to choke out betwenn unwanted sobs.  
  
"Hmm?" Trunks asked, leaning towards her to hear her better, her last words had barely come out a breath above a whisper. He regreted his reaction a minute later when she flung her head back up and ended yelling into his face from two inches away. "It's not fair! Why did they have to die?! Okaasan...Oniichan...Why couldn't they have killed me instead?! Tell me!" she scremaed into Trunk's cool eyes, her own raging with fire she didn't doubt in the least.  
  
The next thing that Trunks did was the only thing he knew how to do to calm hysterical people down. Ones who had lost everyone and everything and just don't want to except that everything they had known and loved was gone. He extended his arms and pulled her close to him. She resisted as first, punching and kicking against his embrace. But in the end, she gave up, and collapsed, crying, into his warm chest.  
  
***  
  
She must've blacked out, or just been overly tired because when she opened her eyes again, the tears were gone, but her face was still puffy and the lilac haired young man had fallen asleep beside her. After she stared at him for a good five minutes, wondering who he was and why he had done who he was and why he had done what he did. His eyes fluttered, then opened, and his eyes met hers almost imediately.  
  
He sat up, smiled, yawned and stretched. Then looked at her calmly, as if he expected her to ask him anything and everything and he was willing to answer to all of her questions.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, the first question Trunks expected because it was always the first one he got.  
  
"I'm Trunks Briefs."  
  
"And wher-?"  
  
"This is Capsule Corp. And I rescued you because even though you were bady injured, you were still alive." Jennfer shut her mouth and looked at him with admiration, but also with question and wonder. "And you are?" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh me?" Jennifer asked, pointing at herself. "I'm Jennifer Aoikaze. I'm from...Well, it doesn't matter because it doesn't exist anymore. Nice to meet you, Briefs-san."  
  
"Just call me Trunks."  
  
"K...Whatever....Thanks for rescuing me, I guess," she said. Her eyes had shifted their focus and their gaze was shifting about the room, taking everything in. This town had obviously suffered some minor attacks as well as vitually every other that was left. There was a good chunk of the ceiling taken out, alone with the various holes in the longest wall. The one to her right. The only one with a window. Or at least an intentional one, anyway.  
  
"Wait here," Trunks said. "I'll get you something to eat." He disappeared for a moments and came back with a brown, wooden bowl full of some grey, sour smelling substance." She wrinkled her nose at it and Trunks almost laughed. "I know it smells gross, but just try some."  
  
Jennifer gobbled it down, ignoring the rancid taste, since food was more important to her growling stomach right now than anything else.  
  
***  
  
After three minutes of trying to stomach the horrible stuff, she realized she couldn't eat anymore. Once her mind had fully awakened, so had her memories of the loved ones that she'd lost, and the despair that now she was the only one left. Her home destroyed, she would have no where to go. The smell of the poridge grew worse with each passing moment, smelling more and more like the foul scent of spilt blood. One the aroma filled her nostrils yet again, after the full memories of this morning had come back, she felt what she had already eaten crawl back up her throat, and she ran to the window as her fervent efforts to keep it down, failed.  
  
Trunks looked at her, concern present in his eyes, as the upper half of her body lurched and he heard the splash of semi-digested gruel on the broken ashfault outside her window. He winced when he saw her shudder and go limp. He could tell she hadn't eaten well in a long time, her cheeks had begun to sink in, but she was yet to look like a skeleton. She still had some life left in her, but he feared that the cloud of misery that had settled upon her would bring her to her family before her time.  
  
He picked up the the chipped porclein bowl with its half eaten contents and the worn medal spoon Jennifer had used to eat what was left of the gruesome stuff. He sighed, and frowned as he walked over to the sink in the adjoined kitchen. He peered down at the bowl and then slammed it down into the sink, causing it to shatter and the spoon to come flying out slide across the tiled floor. Tears of anger and greif filled his eyes and poured down his cheeks.  
  
"I am so SICK of this!" he said to himself in the yeling version of a whisper. "Every single damn time I try saving one of them, they end up wasting away in front of my eyes, and either dying in my hands," he stared down at then and shook them with fury. "Or," his eyes clouded over as he remembered the last one he had saved. A middle-aged man, around the thirty- five or so; he had lost his beloved wife of 17 years, and his three year old daughter and two year olf son. Trunks could hear his sobs as he cried himself to sleep every might, but acted as nothing happened suring the day. With every weak that passed he ate less, moved less, talked less. His cheekbones became more prominent and his eyes began to sink back into his head.  
  
Somehow, he had found a razor. Bulma and Trunks still couldn't figure out where held it got it from. All they could remember now was the blood. They had opened the door to his room one morning and found it painting the walls and dripping from the ceiling. Trunks had nearly steped in the large, scarlet pool in the floor. They had found him, sprawled out of the floor, his eyes open, with a smile on his face. Trunks, even though he had seen equal gore in battle, still cried into his mother's shoulder, hiding his eyes from the seemingly unreal scene.  
  
And now this young girl had lost hust as much, and he just couldn't bare to see her suffer the same fate. He hated the fact of saving people just to see them die. It made life more unbearable, worse than just finding them dead.  
  
He furiously wiped the hot tears from his eyes and face and walked into her room with red rimmmed eyes. He went over to the window that Jennifer was still leaning out against and put his arm around her shoulders. When he helped her to stand and walk to the matress, he realized that she had been crying as well. That was when he promised himself that she would not die like the rest.  
  
***  
  
One moment she was leaning ou the window, the next, darkness had enveloped her and the soft touch of black was facing her from everyside, before she was thrown bakc into a scene she knew all too well. It had been playing in the back of her head and haunting her dreams since it happned, and now she was being forced to relive it again.  
  
She had lived in a peaceful town, one free of destruction and the ruthless control of the androids for some time now. The houese had been repaired to the best of the ability of those who were left, and even the vines had crawled up the sides, hiding what couldn't be fixed. It was spring, the town blossoming in fresh beauty, the few cherry trees that were left showing off all of their splendor. She had been sitting beneath one with her family, enjoying the slightly warm breeze and the flower petal it blew into her hair. The town had become overgrown, yes, but letting it retuen back to nature had given it more beauty than the repairers could have ever accomplished.  
  
What 50 humans had found this piece of paradise ahd thrived there, had managed to get some-what back on their feet and enjoying the small pleasures life once again, some for the first time. The children slimbed the blossoming trees and shook the pink petals into their friends below. Jennifer laughed. This plaace was a little touch of paradise in a owrld full of pain and destruction...Unitl those two palse streaks of light crossed the sky...bringing back what they ahd worked so hard to worget.  
  
Buildings exploded in balls of fire and the foliage nearby was quick to be lit by the blaze. The town, this place, that she had grown to love, was going up in giant pillars of charcoal-gray smoke. Bodies, perople she had grwon to know and love, littered the streets, thrown from the explosions that erupted inside their homes. Broken, bloddy piles: the dirt street soom turning a streaked crimson.  
  
And then it was her turn to ne hit, time for her beloved home to be demolished like the rest. Throuwn through the thin wall of the building and into the overgrown pavement surrounding it, her leg taking the impact from both collisions. She heard it snap and then felt it break the skin from the collision of the ashfault.  
  
Her mother, having only been thrown through the kitcen window, was far better off than she, sustaining only minor bruises and laserations. She walked over to her crippled daughter and bit her lower lip, her eyes clouding with worry, as she looked at the bloodied bone which jutted out from her daughter's leg. Unfortunatly, byt the time she reached Jennifer's side, the Androids had spotted them; the only survivors that hadn't yet been destroyed by their hands.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw them approach, and then land behind her and her daughter. She turned around to face them, greated by twin, demon-like smiled from the two androids. She stood in front of her daughter, blocking her with nothing but herself. If her injury got fixed, was healed correctly, she could live far lonfer than her mother, old and sick as she was.  
  
She refused to move when the andriods began to power up to strike, even though Jennifer pleaded for her to go. She wasn't injured, she could run away, while Jennifer could barely move, nevermind escape. When the attack came, her mother absorbed it all, falling to her knees, and then collpasing at Jennifer's feet.  
  
Her vision blurred. The last person she had left had just died in front of her. Now she had no one. She turned behind her to see her father's and brother's bodied pointing in unnatural directions, bones snapped, limbs mangled. She shuddered as she turned to face the murders of all she had ever loved, hot tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
But they merely laughed in her face. Made no move to end her pitiful existance, but merely laughed.  
  
"We shall let you live," managed 17. Once his laughter subsided. Jennifer stared at him. Let her live, why?  
  
"It will hurt you far more now that you've lost everything, and you pose no threat, so you're free to go, howevere long that may be." 17 chuckled.  
  
"So long, human," 18 said, as her and her brother flew off, probably to ruin someone elses's life as much as they had ruined her own.  
  
Jennifer was left, sitting there, staring at all of the carnage that surrounded her. She was dazed. Had all this really happened? Yes, the pain in her leg proved it did. hot tears escaped her eyes as she got lost in the sheer misery that surrounded her.  
  
And then she woke up, the young man called Trunks shaking her shoulder's violently.  
  
***  
  
By the time he looked at her again after he had sat her down, her eyes had glazed over and a blank expression was plastered to her face.  
  
"Jennifer?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Jenn...oh, Shimatta!" /She's havaing a flashback!...Bad, very bad./ "Jenn!" he yelled to her face, grasping her shoulders in his hands. "Come on! Come on, snap out of it! Jennifer!" She finally came back to the present after he had spent five minutes shaking her shoulders.  
  
"H-huh?Wha-?" she blinked a couple of times, then shook her head, and looked in confusion at the lilac haired teenageer who sat before her. She gazed at him curiously for a moment, and then the memories of the hours she;s recently passed returned, for a grave expression soon replaced confused curiosity.  
  
"Jennifer," he said to her, his face so serious, yet full of care. "You cannot relive your past. I've seen many whither away by doing that...," his gaze shifted to his lap. "And I don't want to loose another."  
  
Jennifer couldn't help but stare at him in shock for a few moments. /He-he cares...about what happens to me? Why? I just met him! It doesn't make any sense!...And yet.../ the look on his face told her he was genuinely worried about her, and she couldn't help but let her face melt into a warm face. "I'll try my best," she said. "But not just for myself, for you too." Now it was Trunks' turn to look confused. "It seems like you've lost as many as I, and no one deserves to live only to watch more die, so I'll spare you the sorrow of loosing one more."  
  
Jennifer couldn't force the smile away from her lips if she tried, because he smiled warmly right back.  
  
"Thank you," was all he said, neither knowing that what just happened meant more than either knew it to be.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well? Wha'd ya think? Please tell me! Also, this is the beginning of a really long story I'm writing. The beginning is Jennifer's Story, and then it will move on to the main part and bulk of the fic. It's eventually going to be a Gundam Wing/DBZ cross. After the first several chapters you'll find out why. Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! Ja ne! 


	2. Part 2: Chapter 1

Disclaimer & A/N: I don't own DBZ or Gundam Wing, they are property of their repsective owners. I own all characters that don't belong to them that are on this fic. I'm also repsonsible for the twisted storyline.  
  
The Deaths of Two Great Heros  
  
Part 2: Prolouge & Chapter 1  
  
Prologue:  
  
In a land where the blood thirsty androids rule; love is found only to be lost; friendships are made only to be shattered; life exists only to succumb to death. Here where pain is the only feeling that keeps people alive and grief the feeling that reminds them that they will soon join the ones they have lost. This is the story of a young warrior and how he wishes to escape it all, only to be wrought with more pain. His struggles, his strife, and his will to live, has earned him a second chance, but what will come to him now? This lonely, broken warrior. Hopes and dreams seem far away in a land where death haunts your every step. What will his future be?...  
  
Chapter 1: The Death of an Eternal Love  
  
Trunks looks to every side of him, and no matter where his glance falls, he sees destruction. The androids had killed Gohan, his last and only friend, his teacher, his mentor, years ago. The death of his mother still fresh in his mind, having died only months before. All his friends were dead, all except one, his true love, Jennifer, who he had hidden where he thought for sure no one would ever find her. She was the last joy in his like, the reason he lived each day. Her smile, her eyes, could melt away the destruction, so he actually felt happy for a few brief moments until the harsh reality set in once again.  
  
In fact, that's where he was heading now, for the day that now lay behind him had been the most depressing yet. A mother and her child were running away from those evil creations of Dr. Gero, trying their best to escape. Trunks could only watch as the androids easily caught up to them...  
  
"What's the matter little girl, scared?" Android 17 had asked the frightened little girl, bending down to be at eye level with her. He reached out his hand, and grabbed her by the chin. The little one trembled, then tore free from his grasp and went and hid behind her mother's leg.  
  
"Now, now 17. Leave the child alone. It's not her we want, it's her mother," said Android 18, with an evil, laughing smile.  
  
"Yes...I know..," said 17, and then, getting back to business, he looked the little girl's mother right in the eye. "You have caused us much grief Sotoya, leading all those rebellions of those pathetic humans, against us, trying to kill us. We should've expected as much from a close friend of Bulma's."  
  
"You monsters!" Sotoya replied. "You won't get away with this!" she said as she bent down and hugged her daughter closer to her. "Killing all these innocent people! How can you do this?! How can you be so cruel, so evil?...MONSTERS!" cried Sotoya.  
  
"Hush, we need not to hear your stupid babble," said 17, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Well 17. If we are going to kill her, why not at least tell her why?" suggested 18.  
  
"Yes...I guess there's no harm in that," he said grinning evilly at the mother and her young daughter, that stood before him. "We kill because it's...well...entertaining...it's fun. Besides, what else are we supposed to do with all this immense power?"  
  
"You could do good!" yelled Sotoya, trying desperately to change the androids' minds. "Bring about peace! Not endless destruction!" 17 and 18 looked at each other at the same time and laughed, that's right, laughed.  
  
"Stupid, stupid humans. I pity you. I pity you so much I will do you a favor and put you out of you misery," said 17, aimed his right hand, right at Sotoya.  
  
"Nooooo," Sotoya screamed as she watched the energy ball form 17's hand. She had just enough time to push her daughter out of the way and then she was hit. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" she cried as the blast hit her, and when the light from the attack faded, where Sotoya had once stood, there was but air, and a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl cried, running to the spot where her mother once stood. She had tears in her eyes, which soon began to run down her face. "Mother!" she screamed and collapsed where her mother stood for the last time, only moments before. Her little body shook heavily from her sobs.  
  
"Come on 18, let's go," the android said to his sister. 18 looked back at the girl, who looked no more than five maybe seven years old. There seemed to be, for an instant, for a quick moment, a look of pity in 18's eyes, but then her evil smile took over her face once again and then she turned around to leave with 17.  
  
They walked for about a block, and then Trunks watched as they flew off, laughing evilly amongst themselves.  
  
"Little girl!" Trunks whispered from the shadows where he lay hidden, trying to hold back the tears from escaping from his eyes. One got loose though, and gently rolled down his cheek. "Little one!" he called out to the young girl, yet again.  
  
"Who, w-who is it?" she asked the darkness around her. "What do you want with me?" she sniffled.  
  
"I just want to help you," he said to her quietly, stepping out from behind what was left of a building. "Come with me, I'll be your friend." Trunks said to her, now fighting even harder to keep back the tears that made his vision blurry, and trying to keep his voice steady at the same time. "Please,...I won't hurt you," he said as he held out his hand. "Take my hand, don't worry, I'll protect you," Trunks said in the most soothing, calm voice he knew.  
  
"No!" screamed the little girl, still shocked by seeing her mother's death right before her very eyes. "Nooo!" she yelled, as she went running off into the ruble that was one the town, the place, she called home. She ran, blind with sadness, her hands held over her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop coming.  
  
Try as he might, Trunks couldn't catch the little girl, and within minutes, she was gone. He flew over the same spot, the same area, again and again, trying to find the little lost one, but to no avail. He searched everywhere he could think of and more. She was gone. After trying in vain for hours, in search of this lost and troubled child, Trunks came back with nothing, not even a clue as to where she could've gone.  
  
Out of despair, and searching for hope and help, he headed towards Jennifer's house, thinking that she actually might be able to help him...  
  
And so that's where he was heading now, on the way to meet with his love, until he heard a loud explosion, saw a huge blast, full of flames and smoke, and then heard a evil, sinister laugh, followed by a blood curdling, pain filled scream, that pierced the air, and Trunks's heart.  
  
"Jennifer!" he called out, afraid of what had happened, and what might soon be. Trunks exploded from his walk in the forest and took to the air, like a missile or a torpedo, focused on its target. When he arrived at her secret, underground house (or what was left of it anyway), he saw that she was no longer inside it, that it had been pried open and she how lay on the ground, soaked in her own blood.  
  
"Jennifer!" he cried, yet again, although this time, rushing, running, as fast as he could, although he was still a long way off, to the one he loved with all his heart and soul, now a bloody mess laying amongst the ruins of their once most loved and cherished town.  
  
"Where is he?!" yelled 18 at Jennifer, who struggled to pull herself up out of the pol of her own blood.  
  
"Tell us!" 17 screamed.  
  
"Never!" Jennifer cried, tears in her eyes, from the horrible physical pain she was feeling now, or from her horrible heartache, she knew not. "I'll never tell you! Take me if you must, but leave him be! He is no true threat to you! I am!" she said with all the passion and love she had for Trunks. "Bulma taught me everything she knew before you murdered her. I'll never tell you where he is! Never!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it murder." said 17 calmly. "We simply just took care of a minor problem, that's all."  
  
"Now tell us, where is he! We don't care about you! You are no threat to us!" yelled 18, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Whether you live or die, we don't care," said 17.  
  
Jennifer tried again to get to her feet, and she succeeded, standing, shakily, looking up at the two androids that were floating in the air above her head. 17 dropped down to the ground, no more than a foot in front of her, and looked her straight in the face, eye to eye.  
  
"Where is he?" he asked her, almost nicely.  
  
Jennifer turned her head away, then, looked back at him and stared into his evil blue eyes. "I'll never tell you, you...you disgusting monster. Never," she said, and then spat at his feet.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," he said, raising his right hand. He brought it up to about the bottom bone of her rib cage and shot an energy blast, only inches below her heart. She went flying backward and hit the remains of a wall with a sickening crunch. A splatter of blood was left on the wall where she hit it, and then trailed after her as she slid down the wall and landed in a bloody, mangled heap, at the bottom.  
  
"What a pathetic excuse for a human," said 18.  
  
"What a weakling," said 17.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," said 18.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Trunks screamed, as his heart ripped in two. The androids turned and looked at him when they heard his cry.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" said 17.  
  
"You, you monsters," Trunks said, trying to hold back tears. "How could you?" he asked them.  
  
After giving both android 17 and 18 a death look, he ran to Jennifer, who was barely hanging onto life. He had thought she was already dead, but as he knelt down and lifted her into his arms, she opened her eyes and stared into his face. Their eyes locked and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Jennifer began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I did the best I could," Jennifer said to him, her voice coming out as a whisper. Her lips were stained red by her own blood.  
  
"Don't worry Jennifer. It's okay. I'll get you some help. I'll-I'll take care of you. Please...Don't go," Trunks said, begging her not to leave him here alone.  
  
Jennifer made a weak laugh. "Trunks...I love you so much...If only there had been some other way...," she said, as she lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. Trunks grasped her hand in his own, and held it there, against his face, tears in his eyes, trickling down his face. "We could've been so happy together, even in this dismal world...Trunks, without you by my side, I would've never made it this far." Jennifer said, before coughing into her other hand. Trunks saw that when she put her hand back down, it was covered in blood.  
  
"We can still be together, Jennifer. Please, don't leave me. I can't live without you," Trunks said, desperately.  
  
"You have to my love. I must go. I'm going to be with the rest of my family now. I miss them so much."  
  
"No...," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Good bye Trunks, and always remember, I love you," said Jennifer.  
  
"I love you too Jennifer, always...and forever."  
  
With those last words, she closed her eyes and went limp in Trunks's arms. She never heard him say forever, she was gone before then. Trunks stood up, cradling Jennifer's body in his arms.  
  
"Nooooo," he screamed even more painfully than before. "Jennifer!" he screamed, throwing back his head and yelling with all the passion that his heart felt for her. He cried out as if his very soul was dying, which to him, it must've felt like it did. It was far worse having her die in his arms, than just knowing she was dead.  
  
"You'll pay for this," he said to Android 17. "The only friend I had left," he whispered, looking at Jennifer, putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You'll pay." With that, he rose in the air, until he was high above the androids.  
  
"Do you honestly think we'll let you go that easily?" Android 18 yelled up to Trunks.  
  
"No," said Trunks. "Which is why...SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled out, somehow able to hold on to Jennifer and still do the attack.  
  
"Lousy kid!" he heard 17 yell as he flew away.  
  
"Thanks Krillin," Trunks said to himself as he flew off. "I couldn't of done it without you."  
  
***  
  
Trunks landed far away from the Androids, in a small field where Jennifer and him used to come to all the time. 17 and 18 hadn't found it yet, so it was pretty much still intact. It was a small cleft between two hills, containing a small pond and stream, a huge, ancient, weeping willow, and various small flowers, like violets, Jennifer's favorite.  
  
***  
  
Going here brought back so many memories. How much fun he and Jennifer had. They and been so happy together, two of the very few happy people that were left, or what was left of the people. They had spent countless days here: swimming, fishing, or some days, just laying in the tall grass and watching the clouds roll past.  
  
One day, Jennifer plucked a bunch of violets and braided them into her hair. she looked radiant then, so vibrant and happy, so cheerful, so full of hope. But all that was over now. He lay her body down next to the trunk of the towering weeping willow. He then backed up a bit and blasted a hole in the ground. Right on the spot where they always used to sit, hand in hand, or she would lean against him, her head on his shoulder, and she would fall asleep. Sometimes they would spend the night there together, viewing the stars through peeks in-between the great willow's branches.  
  
But all those times were over now, as he laid her now cold body in the hole of their past. He said a quick prayer and looked at once more, tears trickling down his face, as he threw a handful of dirt on her body. Then, with a few more ki blasts, her body was covered. After he patted the dirt down, he went in search for some violets. After searching for an hour, he found two, right next to one another. One just newly dead, lay right next to the other. The live one stood tall and healthy, but looked like it was getting weak, maybe even mourning over the death of its fellow flower. Trunks took both flowers and carried them over to Jennifer's grave. He planted them both on the newly placed soil of her grave, he then went to the stream, cupped his hands, and brought back some water for them. The one presumed dead, truly was, and now looked worse than before, but the live one looked strong. Trunks smiled a grief filled smile at the hardy little flower and then took off.  
  
***  
  
/What am I supposed to do now?/ Trunks asked himself. /My family, my friends, my love...They're all gone, all except me...All destroyed by those damn androids of Dr. Gero...What am I supposed to do now? I've helped everyone I could. There's not even a point in trying to destroy the androids. There's no way./ Trunks sighed to himself. Then a very grim thought entered his mind, but he shook it off. /No, I don't want to commit suicide...Do I?/  
  
He flew down to the ground and landed. He pulled his treasured sword out of its sheath and looked at it, contemplating, wondering. /Death seemed almost welcome now,/ he thought to himself. /How I'd love to be with Jennifer again...I'll just make it quick,/ he thought to himself. He took the sword and aimed it towards his heart, the tip of the sword resting on his unsevered flesh. Right as he was going to plunge the sword through his heart, tears in his eyes, to end his misery, he remembers Jennifer's one and only goal...  
  
' "I wish for peace Trunks. That's all I want. That's all I'm looking for. I want to put an end to all this fighting and restore peace to Earth...Trunks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need you to promise me something," asked Jennifer.  
"What? Anything?" said Trunks, as he lovingly stroked her hair.  
She sat up straight and grabbed his hand, looking deeply into his blue eyes. "Promise me that you'll never give up. That you'll never stop fighting for peace. Promise me that no matter what happens, that you'll go on, fighting to restore the peace. Promise. Me."  
"I promise you, Jennifer," he said, as he caressed her cheek with his free hand. "That no matter what is to some, I will never give up the fight for peace."  
"Thank you, Trunks," said Jennifer, wrapping her arms around him, in a big hug. "I love you."  
"Anything for you, Jennifer," he said, loosening their embrace, and guiding her face to his with his hand. "Anything." He moved his lips towards hers and they kissed...'  
  
Trunks remembered how even after that, they held each other until they fell asleep beneath the willow tree.  
  
Trunks lowered the sword from his heart and placed it back in its sheath. He had promised her that he would never give up, that he'd always fight for peace. He wasn't going to break that promise, so he set off, looking for, trying to find, another answer, another solution, to his heartache.  
  
*** 


	3. Part 2: Chapter 2

A/N & Disclaimer: Hi!! I don't own anything!! Okay, that's not exactly true, but I don't own DBZ, only this twisted plotline and any of the characters I make up. Thanks! Bye!  
  
The Deaths of Two Great Heros  
  
Part 2:  
  
Chapter 2: Quest for the Dragon Balls  
  
Trunks was deep in thought as he flew over the cold, desolate world below him; full of soo much destruction, full of so much pain; like himself, he thought.  
  
He flew for a long time, wandering the depths of his mind, pondering what to do next. He had never felt so alone. He was very deep in thought, when a bright glare off some sort of polished surface caught his eye. He peered at it intently, wondering what it was, before he flew down, to take a closer look at it  
  
He realized just what it was as he neared it, ever closer.  
  
"A dragon ball," he whispered to himself, landing beside it. "I forgot all about these...They're so hard to find not," he said, a little more loudly, as he bent down to pick it up, out of the ruble of once a very respected building. Capsule Corporation, is home. "If I find all of these...," he wondered out loud. "Maybe then there'll be some hope...some peace, after all...or at least for me." He gazed at the fist sized dragon ball he now held in his hands. There was one red star inside this orange ball. "Six more," he thought out loud to himself. "and then my life actually might be worth living again." He carefully placed this piece of hope in his jacket pocket, and took off with a rejuvinated sense of hope, his life now actually almost worth living.  
  
After searching through more of the ruble of his cherished childhood home, he found the dragon radar. HE turned it on as soon as he found it, and to his surprise, it actually worked! He widened the scale on he screen until he saw seven tiny lights. /Good,/ he thought to himself. /They all still exist. none of them were destroyed in this never ceasing war./ He quickly lowered the scale to see just how far away the second closest dragon ball was. /Great, 120 miles,/ Trunks thought to himself with a sigh. "Well, it's now or never." So he took off in search of the second dragon ball.  
  
***  
  
One year later, Trunks found himself still in search of the dragon balls, but now he only had one left. He had all of them but the two star dragon ball, which was the farthest away, and so far the hardest to find. He was getting closer to it now though, only a half a mile away and coming in fast. /At last,/ Trunks thought to himself. /My torture here in this world is almost over. Soon I can actually be bought to a place where I can actually do some good./ And for the first time in a long time, Trunks actually smiled. At some points, where his depression got the better of him, he wondered if he still knew how.  
  
The deaths of his friends and family constantly churned over and over in his mind. Jennifer's especially. He started to tear up as he thought of it. But now, he was basically directly over the spot where the last dragon ball supposedly was. He saw nothing, so he landed down in the pile of ruble that once used to be a respected building.  
  
As he was throwing aside more and more pieces of the crumbles building, he saw a glint of light, and turning over the last bit of ruble in front of him, he saw the last dragon ball. but with as much joy that there came with, finding this last, somewhat lay in the fresh ruins. There, resting before his very eyes, was the dead body of a young girl, no more than eight in age, grasping the dragon ball in her left hand, as she lay sprawled out on her stomach, in her once cherished home.  
  
Trunks had to fight back tears as he went over to her and gently removed her still-warm fingers, one by one, from their clutch on the dragon ball. It pained him so much to do it, but he had no choice. If he was to go through with his wish, to try to instill some hope in this god-forsaken- world, then this was what he had to do.  
  
When he then held the dragon ball in his own hand, he blasted a hole in the ground with a small ki blast and them lowered the little girl's body into the hole. He buried her the same as he did Jennifer, but since there were no flowers to be seen, Trunks blasted a headstone from the ruble and placed it at the top of the child's grave. He then left, and started his journey back to the ruins of his own home, to make his wish.  
  
Along the way, it also gave him time to think; to think about his friends, his family, this past year, and, most of all, his wish; the one that would choose his destiny and hopefully make his life more bearable, maybe even worth living.  
  
***  
  
He finally arrived at the Capsule Corps, or at least what was left of it, after what seemed like an eternity. most of his friends or family were buried here, at least if there were any bodies left once the Androids were done with them. His poor mother, had sacrificed a death not too unlike Jennifer's. They wanted to toy with her first, and to see if they could get any names of her allies out of her. Once they found out it was hopeless, they did away with her.  
  
Trunks could remember her death well. It was only months before. Before any of the real destruction had taken place. Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chowtzu, Krillin, Vegeta...Vegeta...He shivered as he remembered his father's death, the worst of them all...The Androids had done away with them quickly. They were no match for them, and were of no use to them either, so they were eliminated. Trunks had seen most of them died, but every time, he could never help. As soon as he would rush in to lend a hand, someone, some where along the line, would knock him unconscious, every single time. And every single damn time he'd wake up to hear their screams and see them die. Every single damn time. And the only reason he couldn't protect his mother was because she asked him not to. She knew that he could do anything, so she told him to go protect Jennifer to take her someplace safe, that she and him were the only chance this world had left, and now Jennifer was gone too..."Mother," Trunks thought to himself...  
  
' "Wow are your accomplices?!" yelled 18.  
  
"We know that you and this pathetic race wouldn't have lasted half as long without someone helping you," said 17, aiming his hand at her from above.  
  
"I work alone!" Bulma yelled up, barely able to stand.  
  
"Liar!" 18 screamed, and shot a hole through Bulma's side.  
  
Bulma flew backwards, blood spurting out behind her as she hit the ground, shock waves of pain radiating through her back. You could tell the wind was knocked completely out of her, as she struggled to get up, clutching the hole in her right side. She brought her hands up to her face, to look at them, wondering why they felt so sickly warm and sticky. A look of horror slowly took over her face as she realized why her hands felt so odd. She realized why her hands had felt so odd. She was covered, drenched with the once life giving liquid that was pumped through her veins, by her once strong, now weak heart, causing her to slowly fade away. Her once faded looking blue jeans, now a deep, dark, crimson red. She struggled to get to her feet, weak from loss of blood, her legs wobbled beneath her as she tried to stand. When she finally did arise, shakily to her feet, she stared up at the Androids once more.  
  
"Who are they?" asked 18, getting annoyed.  
  
"And where are they?" asked 17, equally frustrate.  
  
"I'll die before I'll tell you horrible monsters anything," she screamed at the androids. "I'd never give away my friends, my family! Never!" she cried up to them. "Never!"  
  
"Foolish, foolish woman," said android 17, shaking his head back and forth, clearly in disgust. "You risk your life for your own friends? You put their lives in front of your own?" With that android 17 started to laugh, quickly joined in by 18.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell us?" asked 18.  
  
"This is your last chance," said 17, eyeing her curiously.  
  
"I'll never tell," proclaimed Bulma. "Maybe after my death there'll at least be some hope for the human race. By not telling you horrible creatures, who my accomplices are, my race may live on. There still may be hope for them after all."  
  
"Oh please, don't make me throw up," said 18. "I mean, if I actually ate, I really would have."  
  
"Yes, really," said 17. "Well, that was your last chance. So now," he said, looking at 18, hate and mischief in his eyes. "You time is up."  
  
"SHINE!" they both screamed, simultaneously shooting energy beams at the unprotected Bulma. The first beam hit her in, and then through the heart, sending a spray of scarlet blood behind it. The second, was through her head, right above the spot between her eyes. Bulma's now limp body flew through the air, propelled by the intensity of the shots. Her crushed, bruised, and mangled body lay in a heap on the ground, a increasingly large pool of crimson blood forming around it.  
  
"So now what are we supposed ti do, 17? She was one of the only leads we had left," asked 18.  
  
"Well, we already killed how many of her friends? There were so many I lost count...Ah yes, around 48, was it?"  
  
"Yes, very close to there, if not that, why?"  
  
"Well, we know she only has 50 associates, right? And we still haven't found her son, Trunks yet."  
  
"Yes, and didn't he gave a girlfriend, Jennifer?"  
  
"Uhm...She's next. She'll get the treatment like everyone else did before she too, will die."  
  
"I see...but what about Trunks?"  
  
"We'll eliminate him some where along the line. He's not big threat."  
  
"True, true...Then let's go. I don't want to wait here and end up being attacked again. Damn annoying humans. They're like really big mosquitos.  
  
"Uhm...Really, big, fat, ugly ones. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And so they took off, leaving Trunks staring at what was left of his beloved mother. Jennifer, by his side, crying and sobbing. He had to pick up his mother's brutally beaten body and then bury her (like so many others), next to her already deceased husband.'  
  
When he returned from his reverie, he found himself staring at Bulma's tombstone. He then turned and walked away, tears in his eyes, as he made his way to the dragon balls, and proceeded to call upon the eternal dragon of Earth.  
  
*** 


End file.
